


Community Service

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s about giving back to the community.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Service

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "conscripts"

The thing was, nobody could say no when Captain America asked them to do something, even when it involved menial labor.

“It’s about giving back to the community,” Steve had said, meaning it, and that had gotten Bruce and Natasha on board (Coulson, of course, had been part of planning it, and Clint had gone along because Coulson had).

“It’s team-building,” Steve added. “I— it would mean a lot to me, if you helped out.”

Tony sighed. “Okay, fine.”

Steve grinned, blindingly. “Great! I’ll get you a pair of work gloves.”

“What just happened?” Tony asked, but nobody answered him.

THE END


End file.
